Operation: Murder
"Operation: Murder" is the second episode of the twelfth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred seventieth of the series. It first aired on October 1, 2018. Summary Ogden enlists Murdoch to investigate a possible operating room sabotage when a patient dies after a routine procedure. While Murdoch is happily pre-occupied with his week-end house project, Dr. Ogden completes her final supervised surgery, a successful splenectomy – then the patient Mrs. Quigley suddenly dies. Dr. Forbes puts the death down to the poor state of the patients’ spleen, thus a death by natural cause, but not knowing what exactly went wrong bothers Dr. Ogden, who as City Coroner, orders a post-mortem which offends and exasperates the Mercy Hospital’s surgical staff. Meanwhile, Constable Crabtree has arrested Mr. Zervos who fell and knocked his noggin on a fence attempting to avoid capture and takes him to the hospital where he meets Nurse Graham who, as it happens, was attending Mrs. Quigley when she stopped breathing. Character Revelations * George Crabtree has an epiphany moment with Murdoch when discussing why every woman he loves eventually leaves town (more often than not from Union Station), but the revelation poses more questions for George than resolving his penchant for choosing ambitious women. Continuity *Dr. Ogden is practicing her surgical residency at The School of Medicine's affiliate hospital. *When Ann Ryand (ep.1201) had asked Dr. Ogden if she is going to be a surgeon. Julia shares with her, “''Yes, I'm almost there much to the dismay of certain male students in my class''” – a forshadow of a conflict in this episode. *William Murdoch invents a robotic vacuum cleaner (iRobot Roomba forerunner), which works but when it turns about it doesn't stop. * George Crabtree has another farewell at Union Station (off-screen). Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1906 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * The Lancet Medical Journal is the world's leading independent general medical journal, publishing the original primary research and review articles of the highest standard, since 1823. * In 1903, Dr. George Crile reported the first successful use of external chest compressions in human resuscitation, thus "Crile's chest compression method" ''contributed to the history of CPR , but the noninvasive technique doesn’t gain traction, and patients continue to receive open-heart massage. *Canadian businesswoman Florence Nightingale Graham, founder of Elizabeth Arden, Inc, is introduced. *George's and Florence's favorite poem: Enoch Arden is a narrative poem by Alfred, Lord Tennyson, published in 1864 during his tenure as England's poet laureate. Trivia * Thomas Brackenreid does not appear in this episode. * Recast actor Sebastian Pigott was first seen in ''Murdoch Mysteries as Father William 'Billy' Hoebin in Voices. Errors * The use of 'inebriant' as a synonym for 'alcoholic', as an adjective for a person (rather than a object) is not grammatically correct, as its antonym is non-alcoholic. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Guest Cast James McGowan as Dr. Forbes Sebastian Pigott as Dr. Dixon Kathryn Alexandre as Florence Nightingale Graham Stephanie Belding as Nurse Sullivan Fiona Highet as Matron Ingram Joey Coleman as Martin Quigley Laura Kyswaty as Mrs. Quigley Jesse Buck as Mr. Zervos Scott Garland as Delivery Man Uncredited Cast Gallery 1202 Operation Murder 4.png|A successful operation... 1202 Operation Murder 1.png|...there's an emergency... 1202 Operation Murder 3.png|...she's bradycardic... 1202 Operation Murder Matron.png|...she's gone. 1202 Operation Murder 9.png|You need not feel responsible... 1202 Operation Murder 6.png|Dr. Ogden sends Mrs. Quigley's remains to the City Morgue. 1202 Operation Murder 7 delivery.png|Crate is delivered to Murdoch Home 1202 Operation Murder 11.png|At the Morgue 1202 Operation Murder Blackboard.png|At the Blackboard 1202 Operation Murder nurse.png|Interviewing Nurse Sullivan Category:Season Error Category:Season Twelve